Question: The equation of an ellipse $E$ is $\dfrac {(x+9)^{2}}{25}+\dfrac {(y-4)^{2}}{36} = 1$. What are its center $(h, k)$ and its major and minor radius?
Explanation: The equation of an ellipse with center $(h, k)$ is $ \dfrac{(x - h)^2}{a^2} + \dfrac{(y - k)^2}{b^2} = 1$ We can rewrite the given equation as $\dfrac{(x - (-9))^2}{25} + \dfrac{(y - 4)^2}{36} = 1 $ Thus, the center $(h, k) = (-9, 4)$ $36$ is bigger than $25$ so the major radius is $\sqrt{36} = 6$ and the minor radius is $\sqrt{25} = 5$.